Percy Jackson and The Fates
by laurencracefan
Summary: what would happen if percy visited the fates and became a god of not only mortal but gods fates
1. Chapter 1

_

* * *

_

PERCY** JACKSON AND THE FATES**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Percy got back to his cabin from the lake with annabeth and he was lying there thinking of that amazing kiss and the passionate love that they had shared there in the depth of the water

Percy: **That was amazing I can't believe that actually happened**

With that he slowly drifted of to sleep he immediately dreamt of a cave and three woman that he had just seen on mount Olympus ( Clotho, lachesis and atropus )

Clotho: **What are you doing here half-blood no mortal is allowed here not even the gods may enter our sanctuary**

Percy: **Actually you know that is not true there is one person who can enter here and that is Rhea for it was her that gave you dominion over the fates of mortals and gods**

Lachesis: **How do you know that we three are the only ones who know that not even the gods know of this.**

Percy: I had a dream about it but that is not all that I have seen I know that she also told you something else she would send a mortal to you who knew the tale and you would do as he said

The three sisters stared at him not believing that this mortal could not know this much about there past without Rhea giving him this vision the mother of the gods for not even the gods knew of that conversation not even Apollo who had the gift of foresight

Atropus: **How do you so much about our past young one not even the gods know about the conversation that you speak of how did you come to learn so much about myself and my sisters**

Percy: **Quite simple really Rhea has came to me in many dreams to speak to me she said that she was guiding me to my destiny and that you three and me are linked in some way don't ask me how she never said she just told me to say the time is know the heavens need balance whatever that means **

The three sisters looked at each other as if they could not believe what I had just said and then began to talk in a language that I didn't understand Clotho and Atropus where saying something to Lachesis but she didn't want to hear eventually she conceded

Lachesis: **Percy Jackson come here and stand with your arms outstretched in front of you and in front of the three of us**

Percy walked over to the sisters and stood in front of the sisters of fate with a questioning look on his face

Percy: **what exactly is going to happen to me**

Clotho: **the three of us are each going to put both hands on you as our mother Rhea instructed us to when she sent the one she had chosen as for what is going to happen we have no idea she only said to do it to the chosen one for it would kill a mortal and change a god to a mortal**

Percy: **I thought that nothing could harm a god now your telling me that if all three of you touched a god at once he would become mortal but how**

Atropus: **we don't know how it happens but we know why because only the chosen one would be able to handle the gift that is given for not even a god can harm you or those that you choose to protect**

Percy: **cool so if I'm the chosen one then not even a god can harm me that is so cool lets get the show on the road ladies I'm ready when you are**

Then three sisters stepped forward as one and placed both hands on Percy's chest and when all three fates had there hands there Percy suddenly felt great power come over him even more power than that of the king of the gods Zeus and his father Poseidon he felt as though he was indestructible but how he didn't know suddenly he heard a woman's voice say in his head all hail perseus Jackson god of fate then the hands where gone from him

Percy: **what the hell just happened and who was that woman in my head and what did she mean**

Lachesis: **We do not know what happened if felt as though there was sparks flying between us but also a tug like we where being bound to you I can't explain it anyway what did the mother Rhea say to you**

Percy: **That women's voice was Rhea what did she mean by all hail perseus Jackson god of fate was that some kind of joke**

The three sisters looked at each other in stunned silence then walked over to where they kept the threads of mortal life and picked up Percy's thread

Lachesis: **you don't think sister do you**

Atropus: **I don't know my sister but we shall just find out won't we**

And with that atropus picked up her shears and went to cut the thread out of instinct Percy put out his had and said to me and with that the thread glided across the cave to his hand where it glowed gold and when he placed it between atropus shears her shears broke they all gasped and at once said

Fates: **All hail perseus Jackson god of fates and our lord and master**

With a start he woke up in his cabin to annabeth gently shaking him

Annabeth: **hey your eventually awake seaweed brain **

Percy slowly sat up in his bed and looked at who he thought was the most beautiful girl in the world and smiled

Percy: **hey wise girl how are you this morning**

With that Percy leaned over and gave annabeth a deep and passionate kiss


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Thanks to **StarofCalamity **for the review now on with the story

Annabeth: **wake up percy something major is going on both Mr D and Chiron have been called to Olympus and the council of the gods has been called into an emergency session**

Percy looks at annabeth with a look of confusion and apprehension what was she talking about come on brain kick into gear already

Percy: **what you talking about start from the beginning and tell me why you barged into my cabin woke me up.**

Annabeth tries to control her breathing and get her composure and start from the beginning this was made all the harder because percy had sat up in bed topless

Annabeth: **Haven't you heard percy the gods felt a great new power rising and they have no idea what it is or where it came from there stumped**

Percy looked at annabeth with a faraway look in his eyes could the dream he had possibly be real was he now a god

Percy: **hey annabeth I need to get dressed then we'll go up to the big house that's where Chiron will turn up when he comes back from Olympus okay**

Annabeth: **okay but don't take to long okay I don't like what's happening not one bit**

With that annabeth turned and walked out of the cabin to wait for percy outside. Percy thought of the three sisters of fate ( Clotho, lachesis and atropus ) and immediately saw through there eyes and could hear them speaking to each other and he could also tell what was going to happen between him and annabeth and he began to smile.

Percy: **sister Clotho come before me I command it**

With a flash of light one of the sisters of fate appeared before him and bowed

Clotho: **yes my master you wished to speak to me **

Percy: **Yes my sister I wish you to do something for me. I wish you to go to Olympus before the council and deliver a message for me to the gods**

Clotho: **As you wish my master but what will I say when I get there to the council of the gods **

Percy: **I can see through your eyes and hear what you can hear just as you can hear me when I am not in your presence and wish it so. I will tell you what to say to the gods as if I where right there next to you**

Clotho: **But my master why do you not go in front of the other gods and speak to them yourself surely that would be easier than sending a message through me**

Percy: **I can shield my presence from the gods when there is only a few but I cannot shield it from them all and when they learn that I the god of fate they will take retribution on annabeth and my unborn son and I cannot allow that to happen therefore I cannot show myself to them until the baby is born and annabeth has agreed to become queen of fate and goddess of architecture**

Clotho: **as you wish my master when I am with the gods I shall slow down time until I arrive while I am there an hour on Olympus will be a minute in the mortal world but you will remain unaffected**

With than she turned on the spot and disappeared only to reappear in front of the council of the gods

Zeus: **what are you doing here Clotho and without your sisters as well I don't believe that I have ever seen that happen before have you my family**

With that all the gods shook there heads at once. Down on earth percy was beginning to talk and Clotho told the gods what he said word for word

Clotho: **my lord Zeus forgive the intrusion but my master sent me here to speak to the council on his behalf for he has matters to attend to.**

When Clotho said the word master all the gods looked at her with shock and apprehension what was she saying no one controlled the fates

Zeus: **Clotho what do you mean that your master sent you here the fates have no master not even the gods control you and your sisters we have no will over you**

Clotho: **That may have been true before my lord Zeus but your mother Rhea put power in us so that when she sent the chosen one to us he would be imbued with the power that she left and he or she would become god of fate and have dominion over me and my sisters. The chosen one was sent four ago and only yesterday we reminded him of that visit which is when he showed his power to gods **

Zeus: **so what you are telling me is that my mother left the power within you and your sisters to create a god and you never told the council about that fact**

Clotho: **my lord Zeus you where told by your mother when you were still young that one day you would have to share the power and that day has now come unfortunately my master wishes to remain anonyms until the winter solstance so you cannot inafere with his fate or that of his future queen**

At the the last words clotho spoke the was murmurs all around the thrown room as the goods started talking among themselves

Zeus: **What do you mean by him and his future queen explain yourself clotho and it better be a good explanation**

Clotho: **My lord your mother did not want the power of deciding the fates to be left only to one therefore when they step infront of the council and my master names his queen she will also be a god but they will be able to live in the mortal world as well as Olympus**

Zeus: **and you say that he and his queen will come before us at the winter solstace why not the summer solstace the winter solstace was only last month.**

Clotho:** my master wants to wait a year so that cabins can be built at camp half-blood also so that he can design the thrones of his and his queen**

Zeus: **Then it shall be so I am not happy about this but I cannot conrol the fates and it seems that the god of fate and is powerful enough to cloke himself from this council until he appears before it go back to your master and tell him this**

Clotho: **nice try my lord zeus but there is no need to go back to my master for he has heard and saw all that I have and he wishes to say that he would not allow me to go back to him for you would track me to him now my lord zues I must depart I have thread to spin **

with that she disappeared from Olympus and back to her sisters and percy sat in his cabin smiling to himself before getting dressed to go to the big house


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I do not own anything

Author's Note - This chapter was written by StarOfCalamity. Hopefully this story will be co-wrote between both of us now.

Annabeth? What's wrong?" Percy asked nervously. He glanced down and saw Annabeth crying.  
They had just walked to the Big House together, but Annabeth had collapsed at the steps.  
Percy gulped - he knew nothing would ever be the same again - especially after the news that he was the God of fates. He decided that he should tell Annabeth the truth; after all she might be his queen.

"Annabeth... I've got news ... I'm that new power you were talking about. Erm... I'm the God of Fate....." Percy muttered.

"WHAT! Just when I need you you go insane Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth snapped.  
Percy wondered if he had any powers so snapped my fingers and instantly one hundred balloons floated down towards him.

"OMG Percy - you were telling the truth! But that means you'll have to leave me....." she whispered.  
Percy grimaced he hadn't wanted to tell her any of this but if he had started he would have to finish.

"Annabeth... I don't have to leave you...." Percy whispered softly. She laughed and shook her head, the topic of conversation now far from a baby.  
"But Percy - you do. You don't belong with me...." and Annabeth ran into the woods, sobbing.

Percy couldn't bear it - he had to tell her.  
He clicked his fingers and instantly appeared in the lake next to her. He snuck out and appeared, completely dry. He tapped Annabeth on the back.

"Of course I can stay with you. I could stay here at Camp Half Blood and just tell the gods... or you could come to Olympus with me.."Percy suggested.  
Annabeth wiped her tears on a sleeve, "How can I Seaweed Brain? That place is only for gods....".

Percy heard the voice of Clotho in his head "You can make her your Queen right now. All you have to do is really concentrate, push her to the bottom of the lake and whisper these words". A muffled voice could be heard saying the words " Está aquí para sempre" - Stay here forever. The words weren't even Greek but they held power. Percy knew straight away what he was going to have to do.

"Well maybe you can be a god, WiseGirl?" Percy grinned.  
Annabeth rolled her eyes - yeah right.  
Percy whispered those strange words and pushed Annabeth into the lake, deeper and deeper until she was right at the bottom of the lake.  
"MMMMM.....MMMMM...MMMMMM!" Annabeth screamed.  
Percy dropped her on the bottom of the lake and waited for Clotho to tell him what to do.

"Now Percy, you need to take her back out of the lake...".

Percy grabbed the confused Annabeth and pulled her back up to the surface.  
"What the... what were you doing Percy? You know I can't breathe underwater..." Annabeth hissed.  
Percy sighed, he was going to have to tell Annabeth the truth now.  
" Annabeth, just go for a swim. Try and breathe underwater. Please believe me..." Percy begged.  
Annabeth sighed and jumped in, just to shut Percy up.  
She was amazed to find that she really could breathe underwater.  
She jumped up and hugged Percy, and forgot about everyone else.

"PERCY! You're right. But why did you make me .....?" Annabeth cried.  
Percy smiled, "You know why WiseGirl."

Suddenly Clarrisse came running into the woods.  
"Hey! You two! Chiron wants to talk to all the cabin leaders including you two" Clarrise shouted.

Percy and Annabeth nodded and came running after Clarrisse, the events of the last hour pushed out of their heads.

"Now Campers, welcome to the meeting. Annabeth has something to tell you..." Chiron boomed.  
" Umm... there's going to be Capture the Flag tommorrow. But Chiron has decided that everyone can pick their teams." Annabeth said.

"Also everyone, there is news from Olympus. There is a new god... Someone who hasn't revealed themselves. This person is a God of Fates. The gods on Olympus do not know whether this god is a halfblood transformed, a brand new god, or someone who has hidden for 3000 years. It is extremely inprobable... no, impossible, that the new god is one of you sitting here next to me.... but Zeus has told me to say that if you do know who it is to tell him"Chiron said.

Annabeth looked at Percy and Chiron rolled his eyes.  
Percy debated whether he should tell Chiron the truth and then suddenly there was a voice in his head - Don't tell him yet.

Cliffy - does he tell? Will anyone uncover his secret?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

**Annabeth and percy held hands under the table and all of a sudden time around them stopped for this was one of their many powers stopping time in the mortal world so that they could decide someone's fate**

**Percy: Annabeth shall we tell someone about us now or wait till the winter solstice after all we will have our powers till then but as soon as we step before the council we shall take our godly form**

**Annabeth: you just have to think of one thing percy will we be able to keep it a secret till then while still performing our duties i mean it's a big responsibility**

**Percy: your right annabeth we should go before the council right now and tell them about us it means we can start straight away and know what we are **

**Annabeth: what do you mean when our son arrives she then puts a hand to her stomach and when touches she gets a flash of her son being born and smiles. Your right seaweed brain but how do we get there though**

**Percy: don't worry about that i have an idea wisegirl **

**Percy still holding her hand calls out sisters **** Clotho, lachesis and atropus** **just then the three sisters turn up before percy and annabeth**

**Fates: My lord, my queen what can we do for you **

**Percy turned to annabeth and smiled before turning back to the sisters to address them**

**Percy: sisters i want you to stay here and keep time frozen on earth until myself and my queen return from Olympus do you understand **

**At once without hesitance they called out "yes my lord" and with that percy and annabeth were standing infront of the council**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Percy and Annabeth appeared in front of the gods who were in the middle of the emergency council meeting. All the gods stopped talking as soon as the couple appeared and turned to look at the couple there eyes opening fully in astonishment at what they saw for around both Percy and Annabeth was an aura but not just any aura but that of powerful gods but what the gods didn't know and where all thinking were just how powerful where they.**

**Zeus was the first to recover from his shock which promptly turned to anger "so Perseus Jackson we gods offer to make you a minor god to which you refuse and we feel a powerful new power and it turns out to be yourself and Annabeth Chase what have you got to say for yourself" Percy thought of what to say before he opened his mouth which he was particularly pleased about. He bowed to Zeus and said "My lord Zeus it was never my intension to become a god for the simple reason that I did not want to be apart from Annabeth chase here you see I love her with all my heart and could not stand to live for all eternity without her by my side, I did not know that I was a god myself until the dream I had off the ceremony the sisters performed it seems that Mother Rhea wanted me to be unaware that I was the god of fates until after I had met the one that I would want to rule my dominion over." Zeus nodded but suddenly scowled "what do you mean by rule your dominion exactly answer me now Perseus." Percy bowed again not wanting to be disrespectful "Well you see lord Zeus Myself and my queen have to decide when mortals or demi-gods should die. You see when a mortal or demi-god now dies we can intervene and send them back to earth instead of to the underworld and it does not matter where they die where it be in the air, in the sea or in the underworld they come to us no matter what and also the powers of the gods does not affect us and we can also reverse the powers of the gods if we so wish." Zeus glared at Percy and shouted so you think our powers can not affect you is that right well lets try that out shall we and his master bolt materialised in his hand. Zeus then smiled at Percy and then threw it at him what happened next shocked all of the gods Percy caught the master bolt and started laughing at the look on the gods which was open mouth faced shock but fury in the face of Zeus at having his most powerful weapon caught in one hand as if it was nothing at all.**

**Percy smiled at the rest of the gods and spoke to them as a whole "if you liked that trick your going to enjoy our next trick even better." With that he held out a hand and said in a commanding voice "Clotho the thread of lord Ares" at that a golden thread appeared in his hands. He moved his hands over the thread and it went from golden to a brown colour. Ares turned to Percy and shouted "what did you just do punk I'm warning you right now you better tell me or else." Percy just smiled and said what you going to do if I don't you pathetic prick" at that Ares got of his thrown and Walked right in front of Percy who had wanted exactly that to happen and before Ares could do anything Percy smashed his fist into the face of Ares and when it connected there was a sickening crack and blood suddenly appeared that's right not Ichor but blood all at once the room erupted into noise but Percy shut them up with a yell. "you see my lords and lady's if we deem that any of the gods are overstepping there grounds with there power they are now answerable to us" at this the room erupted into noise again which was again stopped when Percy shouted "enough" at this the room went quiet again and stated "If we however abuse our power then we will cease to be gods and the sisters will be in charge of peoples fates." at this the gods nodded and Percy looked at Annabeth "will you do the honours please my queen. At this Annabeth smiled and said "of course" and took the thread ran both hands over the thread which turned golden again and as it did Ares nose healed immediately. Annabeth then said in a commanding voice "you may have lord Ares thread back Clotho" and as she said this a voice filled the room and said "thank you my Queen and with that the thread disappeared. When this happened the couple turned back to the gods and said Poseidon and Athena may we have a word in private before we tell the rest of the gods the next information.**

**A/N: sorry about the wait cant think of the designs of the cabins any suggestions welcome**


	6. Chapter 6

_CHAPTER 6_

**Annabeth walked out hand in hand with Percy with Poseidon and Athena walking behind them Poseidon with a pensive look on his face with Athena deciding to really show what she thought was happening and of the embarrassment of her father at the hands of what she thought was an upstart and also she didn't want her daughter to become a god just to have it thrown away just because of that spawn of kelp ass or her uncle as he was also known as. When they got out of the council chambers Percy detected a sword coming straight at his throat ducked the swing and caught the arm of Athena. She glared at him and shouted "what did you think you where doing in there. You have no idea what you have just done" Percy just smirked at her and said in a smug voice " I just proved that not even the master bolt of Zeus can harm either me or my wife and also by what I did to Ares I showed that if you pissed us off we can harm you and not even being a god can protect you" Athena just looked at Percy with a shocked expression but Poseidon looked at him and his Queen with pride "couldn't have said it better my self son and would you like me to answer the next question no doubt wants answered what if you are seen to be abusing your powers" at that being said Athena regained a smug Expression like even he was answerable to someone. Percy and Annabeth however had a look of being superior and this time Annabeth answered " go ahead Poseidon as it looks like after the shock in there mum has had a brain freeze as it were" and just smiled and gestured for him to take over. Poseidon had a glimmer in his eye as he spoke softly to his niece " my dear just who controls the destiny of the gods" at this she had a thoughtful expression on her face for all of one second before she declared "the fates do off course uncle" "and just who do the fates now answer to" she thought for a second before a huge smile graced Athena's lips as she said "the god and goddess of the fates which you two are so why did you say that to the council then" at this Poseidon answered for the couple "because they wanted to see just who would be the most difficult in the council because of there new station and it is just brilliant of you two" the couple smiled a beaming smile and Percy gestured to Annabeth to say her piece. Annabeth looked at the two gods before her and grabbed there hands and placed them on her stomach. The two gods eyes became wide open before Athena stuttered out " you're pregnant " at this both Percy and Annabeth had huge smiles on there face and Annabeth said "yes mum, Poseidon I'm pregnant with Percy's child" and was enveloped in a hug by her mother as Poseidon hugged his son for all he was worth**


End file.
